FishLips
by Mr Halfwright
Summary: Tails tells a very awkward story to half the populous of New Mobotropolis about the De-Roboticization of Bunnie. Sexual content. oneshot


Fish-Lips

**Warning: this FF contains mature sexual references, if you are not over the age of 18 or 21 or whatever the law in your county states, please leave now! **

**Well, like that's going to stop you anyway.**

Don't own any characters, just this disturbing story.

Tails: 15

Bunnie: 21

* * *

><p>"We had finally done it, brought peace to Mobius..."<p>

"Two weeks ago, me and Sonic finial defeated Dr Robotnik and his evil lackey, Snively..."

"Robotnik was doing his usual 'take over the world' gimmick, he created the 'Death Egg 4' which was practically a giant space station that has the power of blowing the entire planet, of course me and Sonic had other ideas..."

"By piloting Sonic's red biplane 'Tornado' I was able to land onto a conveniently placed platform on the Death Egg 4 with Sonic. The Tornado by the way is practically mine however, I must have spent months restoring and repairing her time and time again." Tails said dreamily, just talking about the Tornado turned him on a little. the others that were gathered around the campfire did not share his enthusiasm however and stated their objections.

"Get on with the story little bro..." Sonic said, almost pouncing off the log he was sitting on.

"Yeah, come on Tails, we want to hear your story!" Sally yelled, putting her hand into the sky happily, ever since peace was brought to Mobius two and a half weeks ago it's been a nonstop party for everyone, and every self respecting Mobian alive had been drunk off their asses for the majority of it.

Taking a glance over at Bunnie who was wearing a pair of track pants and a ski jacket, and Tails could see she was blushing furiously, a quick swig from his beer and Tails continued his story around the glowing fire. Hundreds of people listened in eagerly.

"Yes, Robotnik is such a genius he actually built a platform on the Death Egg 4 that allowed us to land there, soon after me and Sonic were doing what we did best... BLOWING SHIT THE FUCK UP!" Tails said with a yell, everyone around the fire screamed their applause before it died down slowly.

"As the Death Egg was falling from the sky, I made my way over to Robotnik's escape pod and blew it up just as he was about to board it! Sonic had been chasing Robotnik and Snively for a full two minutes as they tried to outrun Sonic using another one of their crappy inventions!"

"Little did Robotnik know, this was our plan all along! Using the micro dimensional portal me and Rotor had made, along with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic sealed both their sorry asses into the void, entrapping them there for eternity!" Tails exclaimed, everyone jumped up and jeered, pats were placed on Sonic's, Rotor's and Tails back at this.

After the applause died down once more, the freedom fighters were absorbed back into Tails story.

"There was partying for weeks, like I said before... THERE WAS PEACE!" Tails yelled, earning him yet another round of applause, making Tails have to wait another ten seconds before he could continue. "But there was something I couldn't quite get off my chest, there was to be no celebrating for me... not until I finished a promise to an old friend!" Tails continued, glancing over to Bunnie again, Tails could clearly see the blush on her face over the warm radiating fire.

"And as we all know, Robotnik once had something called a robotiszer in his procession." Tails said, boos were heard all over the fire site. "And as we also all know, an alien race called the Bem once visited Mobius, and turned everyone effected by this horrible machine back to normal! NEVER TO BE EFFECTED AGAIN!" Tails had to shout the last bit as the hundreds of people listing in burst into applause again.

"The Bem however, forgot to de-robotisize one of my closest friends... Miss Bunnie Rabbot." Tails said proudly, everyone cheered and applauded again, but quietened down quickly, this was the part of the story no-one had heard. Sonic was still bouncing up and down in anticipation, as Tails had told him he was going to love this part of the story.

"Little did Miss Rabbot know that I had been working on a fully functioning De- Robotiszer in secret for two years..." Tails continued to mild cheering, Rotor looked stunned and glanced down to her mechanical hand, only to see it was very much organic and completely furless.

"Holy hell Tails, do you know how long I've been working on one of those!" Rotor complemented whilst raising up Bunnies hand so everyone could see, everyone burst into wild cheering again and started calling out "Tails, Tails, Tails..." Tails used the opportunity to finish off his beer and grabbed another one from the crate behind him and continued once the cheering died down again.

"So I blindfolded miss Rabbot here..." Tails said, pointing to Bunnie who was now as red as a tomato, why wouldn't she be after all, this was humiliating. "... and brought her into my lab that contained the De-Robotiszer and told her to take the blindfold off..." Tails paused briefly so he could take another swig, he didn't actually want to drink at that moment but was using the excuse for dramatic effect, not one voice could be heard around the fire.

Putting the bottle down he continued. "...Bunnie, at first didn't know what the hell was going on, after some explanations she was all like..." and Tails put on his best impression of Bunnie for this, "...Oh my stars sugar-fox, I now declare you a very sexy genius... how so much smarts and sexy fits in one body is beyond my comprehension..."

"I did not say that!" Bunnie interrupted, heavy laughter could be heard around the fire and Sonic smacked Tails playfully on the arm before Tails continued his story.

"So Bunnie gets into my De-Robotiszer, and I start it up..." Tails said while standing up to check the crowd, if his parents heard what he was about to say. "...the machine works perfectly, brilliantly, exactly to plan!" Tails exclaimed, the entire crowd was up-roaring in cheers, Tails took another swig from his beer and glanced over to Bunnie yet again, by now she was redder then Robotnik's getup, and she put her hands into her head in shame, the story was way to in to back down now, and better she be here when everyone was informed.

"Except for the fact it didn't give her fur back! When she got out of the De-Robotiszer, the first thing I noticed was her bald, naked, furless pussy staring me in the face..." Tails exclaimed, Bunnie began shaking her head, Sally had the look of upmost horror on her face, Antoine fell off his log, and both Sonic and Rotor were laughing there asses off at the statement. If the reactions from the Freedom Fighters wasn't bad enough, everyone else around was almost riotous.

After a full two minutes of hysterical laughter, silence once again crept up onto the fireplace, allowing Tails to continue once again.

"...looking down, Bunnie tried her best to keep her dignity intact, moving both now organic hands down to cover her shame..." Tails continued, "What she couldn't cover up however, was something completely different!" Tails said dramatically.

"You see, Bunnie had a little hole cut out so she could take a piss right..." Tails continued, muffled laughter could be heard once more, by now Bunnie had accepted her fate gracefully, allowing Tails to finish the story, but Sally's face was that of pure shock and Tails knew he was going to get a stern telling off tomorrow.

"But you see, Bunnie's pussy hasn't been able to be washed for 9 years now and she's probably been forced to 'release herself' by rubbing her tits right..." awkward laughter could be heard around the fire after Tails said this.

"...So you imagine the smell in my workshop after 9 years of that shit building up inside of her and suddenly being released." Tails exclaimed, the whole fireplace was now in an uproar of laughter and shouting, Tails was able to finish his beer before there was silence again.

"So you know what the first thing I said to her was?" Tails asked the crowd, a general "no" was murmured back.

"Holy fuck Fish-Lips you stink!"

Rate and Review... you!


End file.
